Phantom's Rising
by Cry-Pom
Summary: The Ghost Zone's in chaos, Maddie and Jazz are panicked, Dani's lost, and Tucker and Sam just want to find their friend. The Fluitloop is scheming and Danny's enemies are plotting. Everything is coming to a head; and all Danny had wanted was a quiet Death Day. Who knows what's going on? Well, Clockwork of course! R
1. Night

Phantom's Rise

**I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did Phantom Planet wouldn't have happened, the show wouldn't have ended, and Dani would have been in it more. **

**Oh, in this fic Phantom Planet never happened. D-stabilized did however.**

* * *

Prolog

* * *

The cool wind caused the window shutters on a certain brick home to rattle. The large silver moon hung high in the sky framed by wispy clouds. The cool, early spring night was peaceful, for once the silence wasn't broken by ecto-blasts or monologues.

The only sounds to be heard were the whisperings of the breeze and the tickings of a young boy's clock. Our young hero, the center of this story, was currently sleeping away. He had taken advantage of this peaceful night to get caught up on his much needed sleep; since he spent most nights hunting down stray and havoc causing ghosts.

However, the peace wasn't the only reason that tonight was a special night for the young halfa. Because even though he didn't know it yet, everything was about to change.

Far away from the slumbering teen, in another world altogether, an ancient spirit sighed. For up in his tower, upon his screens, he had seen what was to come. He disliked how it was going to play out, but he knew that the end result would be worth the struggle. He knew the next few months would be hard for the young halfa, but then, he knew everything.


	2. Nothing Good

Phantom's Rise

**I do not own DP, Clockwork can support my claim, so leave me alone. **

**Ok people, I'm twisting the Dp timeline just slightly, I'm having it so that Reign Storm took place a year after Danny got his powers, and the rest of season 2 and 3 happened within a year. **

* * *

Danny's day had been going extremely well so far. There hadn't been any ghost attacks, Lancer hadn't given him detention, Dash had been ignoring him, Sam and Tucker weren't fighting about their dietary preferences, and he had managed to get through breakfast that morning without one of his parents' inventions going off.

The sun was the only thing in the sky and a warm breeze had loosened the remaining winter chill. No one had insulted him, and he had actually managed to get a full nights sleep the previous evening.

But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Danny couldn't make this feeling of dread in his stomach go away. So, naturally he had felt like he was walking on a tightrope and about to fall all day. Sam and Tucker hadn't noticed his unease, as he had become an excellent actor in the past three years with his ghost powers.

But it wasn't his acting skills that were causing him problems, nor was it his secret. For that was as secure as ever. His parents weren't focused on hunting Phantom at the moment, being so busy designing a new weapon had it's drawbacks, according to them. Vlad wasn't tormenting him, Valerie had seemed to be taking a leave of absence from the Hunting world, and for once, Skulker wasn't trying to get his pelt. Actually, in the past few days only the Box Ghost had made an appearance but even then they were at brief intervals and he left under his own power.

None of these things were the problem, but Danny wasn't looking for the problem. He knew why he had a bad feeling living in his gut.

Today was his Death Day, his third to be specific, and nothing good had ever happened on his Death Day. Well, to be honest it wasn't really his Death Day since he had only half died in the accident three years ago, however, Sam had started calling it that the year before and it had just stuck.

Moving his thoughts away from Sam, Danny started a mental list of everything negative that had happened on his Death Day. He mentally tallied everything up as Lancer droned on and on about some ancient literary piece that he didn't care about.

First Death Day: the Portal accident. He had not only managed to actually create a tear in the very fabric of space, but he had ended up half dead because of it. Now his town was constantly pledged by ghosts and he spent most of his waking hours battling them off. He had also given his parents a reason to hunt him that day. He became Half Ghost.

Second Death Day: Vlad, being the psycho fruitloop that he is, let the evil Ghost King, Pariah Dark, out of his coffin and he had been the one to throw him back in. That of course had led to him almost dying, a temporary alliance with his enemies, and his family almost finding out about him.

Yeah, he still wanted to kick Vlad's butt for that.

Now, one year later, it was his Third Death Day, and while everything seemed to be going wonderfully, he knew better.

Because nothing ever goes well on his Death Day.

* * *

Danny was startled out of his thoughts as the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. With a sigh, he grabbed his books off of his desk and walked into the hall. He sensed Sam and Tucker following, but didn't pay them any mind. They were babbling on about some project that Lancer had assigned. One that he would probably fail due to his nightly activities.

"Mr. Fenton!" Danny cringed as said teacher called out to him. He turned to see Mr. Lancer only a few feet behind the trio, and he looked rather irritated.

Sam and Tucker shared a look before continuing on down the hall. They obviously didn't want to be caught up in whatever trouble he was in now.

Lancer came to a stop only a few feet from Danny and seemed to be eyeing him in contemplation. Danny waited silently in the emptying halls for the heavyset teacher to speak, wondering what he had done to deserve his teacher's ire now.

"Mr. Fenton." Lance finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "I noticed your absence attention during class so I thought it best to explain your only hope of passing this year."

I winced, because of all of the ghostly activity this year; my grades had fallen to an all-time low. Sure, they had been bad for the past few years, but with Valerie MIA and his parents distracted, he was left to pick up the slack.

"Now," Lancer continued and Danny pulled himself back together. "I understand that by some miracle, you've managed to scrape by these past few years. However," Lancer held up his hand like he was expecting me to protest. "That will not continue this year. The project that will be due in my class at the end of the semester will not only heavily impact your already failing grade, but it shall also determine whether or not you will continue onto your senior year. It's a mandatory project. One, Mr. Fenton that you can't afford to miss."

Danny gazed lazily at Lancer as he asked, "What's the assignment?"

His words were simple because he didn't feel like talking. Today was the anniversary of the day that changed everything, nothing else really mattered at the moment.

Lancer narrowed his eyes, perhaps sensing the lack of response his speech had stirred. He sighed and continued, "You must write a ten page essay, reflecting and describing in detail, the most impacting moment of your high school life. This isn't to be the moment where you first saw your crush, or your first kiss. I want to read nothing on such insignificant matters. The assignment is the find the life changing moment, the moment that changed you. You must dig deep to discover it, and connect with yourself to understand just why it changed you so."

Lancer gazed down at Danny once again, as if doubting that the young half ghost was listening.

Danny's blue eyes seem to become like ice, and in a voice just as cool he asked, "What if there isn't one?"

This was of course, a large lie. Many things had happened to the young ghost in his high school career that had changed him. Too many events and moments to fit on ten pages. He had grown and changed a lot in the past few years, even if his grades didn't reflect that growth.

But, of course, he wasn't going to share any of those moments with his teacher.

Lancer studied him for a moment before sighing again. "I expect that _something _significant has happened to you, Mr. Fenton, in the course of three years."

With that Lancer turned on his heel and stalked back to his classroom. Danny rolled his eyes and after dropped his stuff off at his locker he made his way to the cafeteria. After grabbing his barely edible lunch, he plopped down next to Sam and Tucker, who were still talking about the stupid assignment from Lancer.

"I mean, tons of stuff has happened, but it's not exactly something we can tell Lancer…." Tucker continued as I tried to drown out their conversation.

"Sure, we can't give exact details, but with everything that has gone in this town over the past few years you can come up with something that Lancer will see as life changing." Sam rebuked waving a fork of veggies at the boy.

Tucker glared before munching on his hamburger. Thankfully, they had both came to an agreement about their dietary needs a few months ago. Though they still fought over which one was better every once in a while.

Danny just rolled his eyes at his two friends and let himself be carried off in his thoughts. He wasn't exactly hungry, as the pit in his stomach made it hard to swallow. He just wished that whatever was going to happen would happen already, he really wasn't good with suspense.

He paused, and glanced around hoping that the universe would decide now was the moment for everything to come to a head.

Sadly, it didn't.

Nothing was wrong; his classmates were laughing and eating away. The new freshmen were trying to impress the seniors and other upperclassmen. Thankfully, they seemed to ignore their trio. Which was a plus, because freshmen were annoying.

Danny had never been so thankful to be a junior as he watched the seniors try to scare off the freshies. He had never been that kid, kissing up to the upper years, but he did dread the days when some random freshie came up to him trying to impress him. He was still at the bottom of the social ladder, even though people now knew that the Fentons weren't crazy, they were still eccentric; and being their son was a double edged sword.

As the end of lunch drew near Danny was practically praying for the Box Ghost to show up, at least then the day would be a bit more normal for him.

But, sadly, the annoying ghost didn't come through.

The bell rang and suddenly everyone flooded the halls, trying to make their way to their lockers and then to their next class. He moved quickly, leaving Sam and Tucker to their conversation as he headed off to his locker. They really were in their own little world today.

"Danny!" He sighed as he turned towards Sam and Tucker, who were racing to catch up with him. Danny stepped to the side of the hall and waited for them, wondering if they had finally caught on or not.

Tucker was panting lightly as they came to a stop besides him, with a glance around at the other students, they continued on towards their lockers.

"Dude, what's up? You've been all mopey and depressing all day. I mean, more than usual." Tucker stated and Sam smacked him on the back of his head.

"What's up Danny? It's a great day! There's been no ghost attacks, no tests, Dash is avoiding you, your parents aren't chasing you, and the Guys in White haven't tried anything for ages." Sam glared at me, demanding an answer.

He sighed, it was strange that they didn't know what today was, as they had been there when it happened, and they had talked about it only the previous week.

Danny looked up at his two friends who were taller than him and sighed.

Three years, it had been three years since the accident and Sam and Tucker had grown a lot. Sam was still the gothic chick with steel toed combat boots, but she had filled out over the years. Her favorite color was still black and purple, signified by the black jean mini skirt she wore with the purple studded belt and black tshirt covered in purple flames. Her black hair was still in a bob, though the pony tail had been abandoned a few months before, but the ends of her hair were now a purple color that matched her eyes. She had grown a few inches, and she now looked like the seventeen year old that she was.

Tucker had also gotten taller and now stood at about five foot nine. He still had his signature barrett and cargo pants but his yellow shirt was now a yellow jacket over a black tshirt. He had traded his PDA in for a tablet and the newest Iphone. He could do practically everything regarding technology and he had already been scouted by a research facility interested in hiring him after high school.

But he hadn't changed much at all. He hadn't grown, and although he had gained some muscles and scars from all of the ghostly fights, he still looked like the scrawny fourteen year old he had been when he stepped into the portal. Thankfully he wasn't completely the same, as he had managed to make himself seem a bit older. Danny was quieter now, unless he had something to say. His light blue jeans had been traded in a year ago for dark blue ones and hisf white and red shirt had been traded in for a black and neon green long sleeved one. His red tennis shoes were now black and he had grown his hair out slightly so that it hung down to his ears, his bangs had stayed the same.

Before Jazz had moved out to go to college, she had told Danny not to let his Halfa status rule his life.

'_But how could I not? I was stuck between the Ghost Zone and the Human World. I didn't completely belong in either one, and almost everything was a constant reminder of that fact.'_ He thought to himself in bitterness.

He wasn't always in such a funk, but today was a special day, so he was allowed to brood.

"Danny, tell us what's wrong!" Sam demanded drawing him once again out of his thoughts.

Danny blinked, _'That's been happening a lot today.'_

Shaking his head he closed his eye briefly and then turned a pained look at his confused and concerned friends.

"If you need to ask me, then you've obviously forgotten what today is." Danny stated simply before pulling his math books out of his locker and heading off to class at a swift pace. Leaving Sam and Tucker standing in the hallway.

They stood there in thought, both worried deeply about their half ghost friend; and it wasn't until the bell rang that Sam's eyes widened and she cursed.

"What?" Tucker asked turning towards the black and purple clad girl. "Did you figure it out."

Sam nodded, hoping that Tucker would put it together himself. How could they have forgotten?

"Well then," Tucker said waving his arms around. "Tell me."

Sam sighed, he wasn't going to remember on his own.

"Tucker, think about it. What's today's date?" Sam asked, talking her friend through it slowly.

"March 3rd*, but Sam what does that have to…." Tucker suddenly froze and his eyes widened. "Today's Danny's Death Day."

Sam nodded solemnly. "And we forgot all about it."

"Shoot." Tucker muttered. "We messed up big time."

"Yeah, and now we gotta make it up to him." Sam said determinedly. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized that they were standing in an empty hallway.

"The bell already rang…" She said and almost smacked herself in the head.

"We're late!" Tucker cried and they both started racing down the hallway, trying to make it to class with hopefully only a tardy.

* * *

**Hey, I hope that you all enjoyed it and if Danny's a bit OC I'm sorry, but that's just the way it came out. **

***Ok, so according to a reviewer the show aired on April 3 and Mistery Meat said that it had been a month. So, with Darkangeloflove15 's help I have decided that March 3rd is when Danny first entered the portal. **

**R&R**

**Cp**


End file.
